The research program has the objectives of elucidating the primary responses of bacterial study will be used as a model for studying the specific effects of lead on unaltered and unpropated rabbit alveolar cells. The proposed study is an extension of a recently completed pilot program on the effects of lead on bacterial cells. Lead infected cells result in osmotically sensitive cells with greatly reduced membrane lipid contents. The proposed program concentrates on the effects of lead on lipid metabolism, cellular respiratory pigments, and the creation of cellular leakage. X-ray diffraction and electron probe studies will be conducted to determine the chemical composition of lead- containing aggregates observed in membranes of bacteria. This program will provide valuable information for establishing the physical-chemical modifications of cellular membranes and a reference source of information on the molecular basis of the action of lead.